Phobie ou Des capitaines pas si intouchables!
by tenshihouou
Summary: Les capitaines sont forts, puissants et invulnarables! Quoi-que...tout humain à ses peurs! series de One-shot 1-Tousen! 2-mayuri
1. Chapter 1

Je tient a rappeler que l'histoire originale ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont l'ouvre de Tite Kubo !

Il me faut préciser également que j'ai écris ce drable pendant une période de pétage de câble ! Je m'excuse donc que la qualité ne soit pas exceptionnelle !

Phobie :

Tousen Kaname

À la soul society, tout le monde étais d'accord pour affirmer que le capitaine de la neuvième division était définitivement et absolument aveugle. Ainsi, en cette belle journée d'été, alors qu'il buvait en compagnie de ses amis (comprenant Kira, Ikaku, Renji, Matsumoto, ...) le lieutenant de la neuvième se posa une question existentielle (existentielle pour quelqu'un ayant enchaîné les bouteilles de saké rependues au sol, il va s'en dire!). Bref, ne trouvant pas de réponse a sa question, il décida d'en faire part à ses compagnons. Se levant en titubant (bien qu'il fût intimement persuadé que s'était le sol qui bougeait et non lui) il poussa une gueulante pour attirer l'attention de ses camarades et une fois chose faite se décida a poser la fameuse question.  
-On est tous d'accord avec le fait que le capitaine Tousen est aveugle et que de se fait, il n'y voit rien ?  
Les autres affirmèrent leur accord bruyamment, les ignorant Hisagi enchaina  
-S'il n'y voit rien de quoi peut-il avoir peur ?  
Le silence se fit et tous se mirent à réfléchir de leur mieux. Finalement, Matsumoto prit la parole  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi il peut avoir peut ! Il y voit rien !  
Tous hochèrent la tête et reprirent leur beuverie sans plus s'attarder sur la question.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la question existentielle torturait toujours l'esprit déjà bien douloureux du pauvre lieutenant (oui, les beuveries sont fréquentes et gueule de bois en sont la conséquence!). Découragé, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son capitaine, bien décidé à lui poser la question. Il entra dans le bureau et y trouva son supérieur en train d'essayer de ranger le dit bureau (pas facile quand on est aveugle!). Il entreprit de l'aider tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'aborder la question. Il passa la main sous le bureau pour attraper un papier fugueur, délogeant au passage une grosse araignée qu'il balança négligemment derrière lui.  
Un gémissement le fit se retourner en direction de son capitaine et se figea devant le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux.  
À genoux au milieu de la salle se trouvait son supérieur aussi immobile qu'une statue, fixant son avant-bras gauche de ses yeux d'aveugles. Sur celui-ci reposait tranquillement la grosse araignée, se déplaçant lentement le long u bras. Le corps du capitaine se fit tremblant alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser passer un cri persan. Il se leva d'un bond, percutant un meuble au passage, tombât sur les fesses et se recula contre le mur du fond tout en hurlant à Hisagi.  
-Débarrasse-moi de cette maudite bestiole nom de dieu !  
Hisagi, à moitié écroulé de rire se dirigea vers son capitaine pour le débarrasser du monstre et aider son capitaine à se relever. Celui-ci remit ses habits en place en frissonnant tandis que des pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant des capitaines essoufflés et inquiets. Kamamura s'avança Zampakutoh dégainé.  
-Que se passe-t-il Tousen on, a entendus un horible cris, une attaque ?  
Alors, sous le regard incrédule des capitaines Hisagi s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant de rire et babullant.  
-araignée...Cris de fille...Mon dieu...!  
Tousen rouge balança un coup de pied dans les cotes de Hisagi sous le regard perde de ses collègues.

Jamais personne n'appris ce qui s'était passé, Hisagi s'écroulant de rire a chaque allusion à la scène et Tousen trop mortifié pour en parler !  
Un jour cependant, Hisagi trouva e courage de demander les raisons de cette peur à son capitaine.  
\- Le fait que je sois aveugle décuple mon sens du toucher. Je ne supporte pas la sensation de leurs pattes velues !

Merci pour avoir lu, en espérant que vous aurez passé un agréable moment !

Pour information j'envisage d'écrire une suite (une autre phobie avec un autre capitaine) !


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens à rappeler que l'histoire originale ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont l'ouvre de Tite Kubo !

Ce drable est écris dans un état d'esprit pas très différent du précédent ! Peut-être pire en fait !

Phobie :  
Kurotsuchi Mayuri

L'honorable (selon le point de vue) capitaine de la deuxième division était de l'avis de tous un être effrayant ! Pas vraiment shinigami, pas vraiment robot non plus, c'était un être étrange et sadique, n'ayant peur de rien ni de personne. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il laissait entendre, cependant la réalité était tout autre, car il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il craignait au-delà de toute compréhension. Une chose aussi improbable que réelle, ainsi en avait découvert les officiers (capitaines + lieutenant) du gotei 13.  
L'évènement se passa une journée presque comme toutes les autres, le capitaine commandant avait convoqué tous ses capitaines, tous sauf Kurotsuchi Mayuri !  
En effet, le capitaine commandant avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête pour l'anniversaire du capitaine absent. Apres tout, les autres fêtaient bien le leur ! L'organisation de la fête revient à Ichimaru Gin et Kuchiki Byakuya (certains avaient d'ailleurs quelques appréhensions a la vue de cette équipe!). Après quelques difficultés d'entente, ils finirent la décoration de la salle de réception de la famille Kuchiki (le capitaine commandant leur avait interdit de faire appel à des serviteurs pour leur plus grand malheur!) et surtout, le plus important, le cadeau choisit par Gin. Le jour tant attendu (on va essayer de s'en persuader) arriva enfin. Le vieux commandant convoqua le capitaine de la 12eme division et le mena en personne au manoir Kuchiki.  
Ce cher capitaine était en train de râler contre l'absence de son lieutenant disparu juste avant la convocation. Il poussa enfin la porte se figeant au tonitruant joyeux anniversaire poussé par quelques audacieux (ou suicidaires, ou ivrognes!). Il se reprit rapidement affichant son fameux sourire sadique qui en fit frémir plus d'un !  
Contre toute attente, la fête se passa bien et il n'y eut pas d'expériences sordides, la bonne humeur (et surtout la boisson) avait déridé tout le monde (omis quelques personnes trop nobles pour se laisser aller ainsi). Enfin, vient l'heure des cadeaux. Il commença par celui de son escla... Lieutenant, un animal rare du monde réel sur lequel il pourrait s'amuser à faire quelques expériences (l'image d'une chimère apparut au fond de son esprit!). Les cadeaux suivants étaient des objets sans valeur quand enfin Gin arriva portant le cadeau de la part des capitaines.  
-C'est pour décorer ton laboratoire ! (accompagné d'un sourire à la Ichimaru).  
Soudain méfiant, Mayuri attrapa le paquet du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une boite avec des dessins étranges. Il approcha la boite de son visage et enclencha le petit bouton.  
Soudain, un clown jaillit de la boite pour atterrir sur le visage de mayuri.  
-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
Il balança la boite à l'autre bout de la pièce et sortit précipitamment de celle-ci (certains diraient qu'il a pris les jambes à son coup) !  
Les invités se tournèrent dans un même ensemble vers un Gin écroulé de rire sur l'épaule de Kira. Nému lui demanda.  
-Comment saviez-vous que Mayuri-sama a une peur bleue des clowns ?  
La réponse vient de Kira, son capitaine étant toujours écroulé sur lui.  
-La dernière fois qu'il est venu dans notre division, il a eu peur de celui dans le bureau du capitaine.  
Le capitaine commandant leur fit un sermon et gin babilla entre deux rires traduits ensuite par Kira.  
-Ce... Vengeance... N'aime pas...  
-Ce n'est que vengeance, il n'aime pas que l'on...ouch  
Il fut brusquement interrompu par son cher capitaine qui l'assomma avant qu'il n'avoue l'inavouable. Kuchiki Byakuya s'approcha alors, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
Ainsi, le capitaine de la troisième division aurait une peur inavouable ! Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser !  
Il partit à son tour, le sourire toujours aux lèvres laissant derrière lui un Gin tremblant qui se promit de ne plus provoquer le capitaine Kuchiki... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Je cherche des idées pour une phobie pour Byakuya et une autre pour Gin si vous avez des idées laissé les moi en review ou MP !


End file.
